


The Promise of Heaven

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A Happy Ending, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bratty Subs, Choking, Cleon PWMP, Cleon Smut, Deepthroating, Detective AU, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Hangover care, Hardcore, I had more tags, I lied, In more ways than one, Kinky, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mild flogging, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, almost forgot, also, choking but with a belt, did I mention kinky stuff happens with a belt????, disgruntled employees to lovers, domClaire, domLeon, except with a belt, i should stop adding tags, i'm done now, just kidding, last one, more like, okay, porn without much plot, spanking with a belt, subClaire, subLeon, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: In this AU, Chris and Leon are detectives of an agency, under their department head, Ada Wong. Upon Chris's request, his sister Claire, transfers over as a junior detective and begins working alongside Leon. Almost immediately, their personalities cause them to be at each others throats and constantly butting heads. Claire sees Leon as a hard ass and is frustrated that he seems to treat her as a rookie detective. One late night argument leads to a breaking point that significantly alters their relationship, however.HEAVY NEIL BASHINGfuck that guy.Takes place around VendettaTW/// mentions of rape
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	The Promise of Heaven

My name is Claire Redfield. I had transferred jobs as a junior detective to my brother’s department a couple months ago. My brother, Chris, is a senior detective in the practice, and despite the conflict of interest with us being siblings, the higher-ups let the transfer go through. However, Chris and I can’t really partner up together on cases. Instead, I’m partnered up with one of his colleagues, another senior detective by the name of Leon S. Kennedy.

At first, I thought Leon and I would really get along. He’s a tall man, with a slim, yet muscular and buff build. He’s always dressed in black jeans, a black leather jacket, with two white stripes down the sleeves, a navy blue undershirt, I could only tell what color it was because the zipper on his jacket never goes past his pectorals much, black fingerless gloves, dark brown combat boots, a dark brown belt, and a brown hip holster for his two guns. He has chestnut brown hair with long bangs that hang over his face, and striking, light blue eyes. He always has that classic detective 5 o’clock shadow and a pensive look on his face. In all honesty, when I first saw him, I thought he was smokin’ hot, and I could not wait to work with such an attractive man. Especially considering our similar styles, I’m always partial to my blue jeans and red leather jacket. I love riding my red Harley and I have seen him zoom into the parking lot on a black Ducati. Hell, when we first met, we complemented each other on our jackets.

That’s really where the pleasantries end though. After that, working with him has been absolute Hell, and he, himself, has been such an ass. First, it started with the weird things like quizzing me on absolutely anything and everything involving detective work, and telling and retelling me about stuff in the field, like I don’t already know that. It’s tiresome, tedious and for God sake, I’m not stupid! I know what I’m doing! Then there’s the criticism, if I have the slightest mistake, like being one minute late on my report or something. It. Is. Exhausting. I heard from Chris that when Leon looked over my health records, he made a comment about the only medication I was on is birth control. Chris said he didn’t mean anything by it, but honestly, he shouldn’t be prying too much. Yeah, I get a shot every three months because my periods were fucking awful. Sue me! So far, Leon hasn’t judged me for it, but I swear to God, if he does…..Ugh. 

Then, there is our department head. Ms. Ada Wong. If that is her real name, somehow, I have doubt. God, she’s just so…… So.. Ugh, I don’t even know how to describe it. Annoying, crass, inappropriate? Yeah, inappropriate. Not sure if her and Leon had a fling or something, but every day, she flirts with him in one way or another. Saying things like, ‘Morning handsome.’, ‘You’re angry with me, but you’re cute when you haven’t had your morning coffee.’ And when she leaves the room, Leon just shakes his head and mutters, ‘….Women.’ under his breath. Not all women are like that you know. You egotistical, pompous jerk. Still, I can’t believe she can get away with that, but the big guys at the top will let a woman like her get away with what she wants, probably. Skank. 

Chris wasn’t fond of Ada either, nor her relationship with Leon. He was more low key about his detest for her though. He told me that they did have a thing, but eventually, Leon got tired of her cat and mouse game. While she still playfully flirts, he seems to brush it off, more and more. Finding out about all of that was not surprising.

I was venting to Chris about my troubles at lunch, and being Leon’s friend, while Chris listened, he also had to back up his bro, I guess. 

‘Look, Leon is pretty strict. But, he really is a good guy, he just wants to make sure everyone knows how to do the job.’ Chris said with a sigh. 

‘So, that gives him the right to be hypercritical?’ I folded my arms.

Chris sighed and gave me a rundown on Leon’s tragic backstory. How his parents and uncle encouraged him to be a police officer. However, because he showed a natural skill set for the job, he shot straight up to detective and was practically forced into a detective position after his uncle died of a heart attack. Sometime after, his parents died via bomb drop while the were on a Peace Corp mission helping refugees in another country. Apparently, he never wanted to be a detective. However, once a detective, he solved a major case where he took down a huge sex trafficking ring, run by a cult. He infiltrated, and fought his way through cult members and even the leader and saved a girl who was the daughter of a big company presidential CEO, the girls’ name was Ashley Graham. And according to the reports and to Chris, there wasn’t one perpetrator who wasn’t bloodied and bruised, or had nonfatal bullet wounds after Leon was done with them. All excessive force charges were dropped against Leon because it was seen as justified, too. Lucky him.

I shook my head. ‘I mean, yeah. That does suck. But, he can’t act like the only one who’s had bad shit happen in his life.’ I thought back to how our parents died in a freak car accident where a train collided with them. Needless to say, Chris knew I was of thinking of exactly that.

‘Like I said though, he may act cold and tough, but he’s really a good guy once you get past that rough exterior. And besides. We can relate, he’s not much different from us, especially when it comes to losing loved ones.’ My brother gave me a sincere look. ‘Come on, you two need to stop butting heads. Get to know each other, and I think you two would work great together.’ 

I had let out a huff and shook my head. ‘Whatever, Chris.’ I had my doubts that Leon and I would ever get along, but my brother has never steered me wrong before.

Just yesterday, we got Intel on a case we have been working on involving sex trafficking. Shit like this, due to the Ashley Graham case, gets Leon heated. We arrived at this house where it was suspected a man was selling his seven year old daughter for sex in order to obtain drug money. After several warnings, we kicked down the door. Hey, we told them we had a warrant.

Almost immediately, the druggy dad, came out from the kitchen, brandishing a shot gun. Leon whipped out his Sentinel 9 and fired several rounds into him before he could pull the trigger. All of which were nonfatal, he had a scowl on his face that showed that he really wanted to kill this man, but laws won’t let him. Once dad was down, another man with a knife jumped out of the bathroom door, screaming. Leon whipped around, dodging the mans knife. In the process, Leon grabbed him by the head, spun around and slammed his skull into the built-in counter, knocking him out immediately.

‘Was that necessary?’ I asked. 

‘As long as they’re still alive for questioning, that’s what matters.’ He responded, in the usual arrogant fashion. 

I snorted and was about to turn and roll my eyes when a noise stopped me. 

Leon nodded behind me. ‘Stay focused, Redfield.’

Another dude with a knife ran at me full sprint. I turned around and ducked to the side, just in time. He stumbled as he lunged with his knife and that gave me my opportunity to send him flying back with a sharp kick to the gut. His head hit the door siding and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

I had turned and shrugged. ‘Didn’t even need my gun.’ 

‘Would you have wanted to be killed by that shotgun?’ He asked flatly.

‘Several bullets seemed excessive.’ I pointed to the guy bleeding and writhing in pain.

‘And what if I hadn’t said anything a moment ago?’ He completely brushed me off. Again.

‘I heard something coming from behind.’ I glared.

Leon simply shook his head. ‘Let’s just find the girl.’

I gritted my teeth but, he was right, that poor girl was probably terrified. It didn’t take long, though. She was hiding in one of the bedrooms, clad in a little white blouse and white, blood stained undies. Leon had a sickened expression when he saw a bloodstain on the bed, he muttered, ‘Sick fucking bastards.’ under his breath. 

I holstered my gun along with Leon and approached her. ‘Hey, we’re here to help. We’re getting you out of here. It’s okay.’ 

Leon practically stepped in front of me and knelt down to her. ‘You alright?’ He asked. 

She nodded and gave a small, ‘Yeah.’ 

I folded my arms. I was handling the situation just fine. Jesus Christ. 

Leon nodded, clearly not used to interacting with kids and stood up, pulling out his gun. ‘You stay with her, I’ll continue to clear the area.’ He looked to me before leaving.

That was all yesterday. Today, we close up the case and interrogated all those involved. The dad confessed in his hospital bed right away under Leon’s glare. At the office, in the interrogation room, Leon showed even less mercy with the other two. Turns out, the other two men were there to pay the dad for a threesome with his seven year old daughter. Some sick shit, she’s now under the care of her grandparents and will probably need therapy for a long while. The two men broke down and confessed to everything, even giving a list of names to all other connections with possible ‘Johns’.

I watched the whole interrogation, and watched Leon leave with a triumphant look as these sickos sat there in their own misery. He entered the back room with a confident stride and looked directly at me. 

“And that’s how you do a proper interrogation, Redfield.” He walked over and began pouring himself a cup of hot coffee from one of the several pots we have all around the office. “They know what you’re capable of. So now, you just have to make them shit themselves.”

“Riiigghhhht.” I turned and rolled my eyes. Not really a tactic I would use in case a person is innocent. However, we found them at the crime scene, so I didn’t feel like starting an argument with semantics. 

He sipped the coffee and turned to me. “We got all we need, time to get started on those reports.” He left without even waiting for my response. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes as I watched him stroll to his office.

“Nice work, Leon.” Ada waved to him with a smile as they passed by each other. 

Leon acknowledged with a soft grunt and a nod. I wanted to shout ‘YOU’RE WELCOME!’ as she was about to pass by. But, I focused on restraining myself. Still, I fucking helped too. 

Ada soon got distracted with the to-be-prisoners being cuffed and hauled out of the interrogation room and nodded to the guards before taking her leave to her own office. As much of a prick Leon is, he’s right, these reports are gonna take a long time, and since I have to turn them in to a senior detective, aka him, it’s gonna take longer as he goes over it with me, tells me what I could have done better, and possibly forces me to go back and edit it to his liking. I may be here all night. I let out an angered grunt, dropped my arms and sulked to my office, better get started. 

The sun had set and it was dark out as I was finishing the report. Chris texted me that he will see me tomorrow, Ada left hours ago, and I watched all police leave as well. Just security personal around the perimeter of the building, outside and inside, only me and Leon, in the private offices. Chris wanted to get back home and make dinner. Which means, my report was getting signed off by Leon. Great, I just wanted to get his lecture over with, so I can go home and complain about it over the phone to my brother before going to sleep. While Chris and I can’t work together, he can still sign off on my reports. 

But, shit. I wish I could just email it like I just did, but department says email and a signed off hard copy, in case the servers go out. In addition, it’s more efficient to have both to check over. I sighed and ran my fingers through my red hair, I had gotten annoyed hours ago, and took my usual pony tail out, wrapping the band around my wrist.

Once my report printed, I grabbed it, stapled it, and headed over to my doom. These reports go through him, then straight to Ada, and on up, it’s just this first barrier I have to pass. This egotistical, perfectionist jerk of a senior detective. 

I put on my best, grit and bear it face, and knocked on the door. 

“It’s open, Redfield.” He called out. 

I quickly went inside and he got up from his chair and held out his hand. I gave him my report and waited as patiently as I could. Just waiting for him to say I missed something. The routine was alsmost mechanical now.

He flipped through it, silently scanning it over. “Alright. It checks out. Good job. Nice work today, Redfield.” 

That…. Went better than expected. 

I was about to turn around a leave.

“Hang on, before you run out. Can you tell me the proper way we collect evidence?” He set my report down on his desk and glanced at me. 

My jaw clenched. Wonderful. He’s quizzing me again. Oh…. Joy. “Biological evidence is collected in paper bags, unless specified.” I huffed and rolled my eyes before turning back to him. “But, that’s mainly CSI’s job.”

He raises an eyebrow, “And? Sometimes we need to collect evidence too.”

“Yeah, I know that.” I suppressed my rage so it only came out as thinly veiled, but still seething. “That’s basic shit, Kennedy.”

“Just keeping you on your toes, Redfield. So you don’t forget this stuff.” He walked over to his office wet bar, grabbing a glass and filling it with ice. 

I felt myself fuming. “You act like I don’t know how to do my job.” I stomped up to him. “And, I don’t believe you should be drinking on the job either.” 

He glanced back at me before filling the glass with water. The ice clanking around the glass as it floated to the top. He took a swig and set it down on his desk, folding his arms as he stood in front of me. “I am confident that you know your job well. I just like to make sure of that, from time to time.”

“I know what I’m doing.” I seethe through grit teeth.

“Then that means, I’m doing a good job.” With a smug look, he uncrossed his arms and stepped toward me. I toyed with the thought of punching him in his face. However, while I may be angry, I don’t want to get fired. 

But, this guy has been acting like I’m some new, wet behind the ears, hire and not who I am, a person who transferred in. He is not my trainer and I’m so fucking tired of him bossing me around. 

“Anyway, if that’s all there is. I can quiz you some more.” He shrugged. 

That teared it. Without thinking, my hands shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket, yanking him toward me. 

“Hey!” He growled, immediately pulling my hands away and holding them by the wrist. He is officially pissed, but I could not care. He leaned in with a scowl and I leaned in too, narrowing my eyes to slits. Our noses are practically touching. “What is your problem, Redfield?” He snarled in a low tone. 

“What is yours, Kennedy?” I hissed back at him.

He gave a half smirk. “The hell do you mean?”

I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off that pompous, pretty face of his. And, I’m not sure why I did what I did next, but there was no turning back as I tilted my head and roughly pressed my lips to his. Beneath the stubble, his lips are softer than I thought they would be. 

His body went tense, and he made a soft, surprised sound, with a sharp inhale. Nevertheless, almost immediately, he went along with it and returned the kiss. His lips parted further, I can’t help but notice his tongue stud. That’s pretty hot. I can feel myself myself blush. 

What am I doing? I…. I hate this guy.

But, at the same time. I initiated this, and I don’t really want it to stop.

“So, this is how it’s gonna be.” He whispered between increasingly rough kisses. 

“Shut up.” I hissed, trying to not let his low, husky voice get the best of me. 

“You’re gonna to have to make me.” He growled in a much different tone from anger.

Our tongues collided before our lips as he pushed me back and pinned me against the wall behind us, his hands went from tightly gripping my wrists to sliding into mine, our fingers laced. A soft moan, escapes me. 

I could stop this. I could just slap him or something. I don’t think I want to though. I feel his body pressed against mine, that muscular physique. And with his hips pressed to mine, I feel how massive and rock hard he is. I want to feel that… A bit more. I really don’t want to stop.

Just as my tongue was cramping, he pulled away, dragging his teeth along my lower lip. Focusing more on my neck and giving me a bit of a rest. His hands began to wonder, my jacket was unzipped, his hands slid up my shirt and made quick work of unhooking my bra and groping my breasts. 

He bit down hard on my neck, sinking his teeth into my flesh. I let out a soft moan, feeling his warm, wet tongue and its stud toy with the new forming wound. I ran my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, while his hands unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He parted from his love bite, removing everything from the waist up, off of my body. 

He then began making a show of taking in the view of me. My first instinct was to cover my chest, but the hungry way he looked at me, piercing blue eyes full of desire, made me feel a very different way. His lips returned to my skin and I can feel goosebumps spread across my body as his hand slides down the fabric of my panties, which are already a mess. He’s really working fast, jumping right into foreplay. 

His warm mouth encircles my nipple, as his tongue and stud dance around the areola. Shivers go up and down my spine as his fingers massage my clitoris. I bite my lip, he knows exactly what he’s doing and exactly how to tease. He moves his lips to the other breast, making sure he gives equal treatment to both. Pausing a bit before sliding his fingers up and deep inside me. I let out a soft whimper as he continues rubbing that pleasure button with his thumb. His fingers curl deep within me, sliding in and out, starting slow at first but, picking up the pace, I feel my body rock with the movement of his hand.

And just when I think he’s gonna make me cum with his fingers alone, he brings me to the edge and pulls away. I shoot him a glare as he licks his fingers, and his lips, savoring the taste of me. 

“The hell, I was so close.” I gasped.

He chuckles darkly and shakes his head. “A little lesson you should learn about me. You cum when I want you to cum.”

Of course he would be that big of a tease. Before I can respond, he grabs my hands and presses them to his body, encouraging me to touch him. It’s an offer I can’t refuse as I unzip his jacket and let it drop to the floor.

“Show me what you can do.” He whispered as he encouraged my hands up under the fabric of his skin-tight, navy blue shirt. His skin is surprisingly soft, the muscle like chiseled granite against my fingertips. I slide his shirt off, taking in the wonderful sight and feel of his toned body. He pulls me close, both of us topless and able to feel the pure bliss of that skin on skin contact. I trail soft kisses along his jaw line and neck before clamping my jaw down for my own love bite.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be shy.” He moans, encouraging me to bite down harder. I’m not that shy type and I show him, by doing just that. Another moan, the sting affecting him as he sucks in a breath through his teeth. Shows him to call me shy. 

His body language begins to tell me that he wants me to move downward. His impatience shows when he see’s that I’m not as easily willing to do what he wants. 

“On your knees, Redfield.” He growls. 

“Let me enjoy this, Kennedy.” I retort back with the same tone. 

I here a belt unbuckle and the sound of a zipper before he grabs my wrist and shoves my hand down his pants, beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs. I felt his soft skin and blood pumping through his massive erection. 

“You know what to do.” Was his only command. 

“I can work with this.” I smirked as wrap my hand around, moving up and down from base to tip. Tracing light kisses from his chest to his abdomen, down the v-line of his pelvis. Inching his pants further and further down. Teasing him, little by little before giving him what he really wants. Making him wait for it first, though. His breath hitches as my mouth wraps around the tip, my tongue gently massaging the head before moving down, onto my knees. Repositioning myself, I take him deep into my throat, right up to the base. 

“Fucking hell...” He gasps, grabbing onto my head and guiding me. I hold onto his hips as I bob my head, making sure every inch of him feels my tongue and throat. 

I picked up the pace as he let out soft, shaky whimpers. He sounds so cute at my mercy like this, I want to hear more, I don’t care if I have to suck the life out of him. I trace little circles around the tip as I move back and then take him down deep again. His body seizes and he stops me. 

“Good job, Redfield. Not yet though.” He partially moans as he pulls out from my throat. He’s denying himself too, apparently. 

He grabs a hold of my wrists, pulling me up to my feet, before walking me back to his desk and swiftly bending my over the front of it. He gently placed soft kisses down my back, teasing me more and more as he got to my buttocks. I hear him drop down onto his knees and feel his warm breath, before I feel his tongue slide in and out of me, working that tongue stud like magic. My body and voice fail me, a shiver runs down me and I let out a moan. God, what he’s doing to me and the way he’s doing it makes me lose all control. 

A shaky whimper escapes me as I feel him expertly work that tongue and it’s stud to massage my clitoris, waves of pleasure moved through my body like a tide. Like last time, just as I was about to cum, he moves back. He sinks his teeth into the flesh of my buttocks, leaving a mark there before nibbling even more along my skin. I feel like my body is just calling to him and I just can’t take anymore of this.

“Please...” I whisper. And trail off, realizing what I just said.

“Hmm?” Leon inquired as he rose to his feet behind me.

I was caught, and there was no point in hiding what I wanted. “What are you waiting for?” He and I both know I’m on birth control. There is no reason he needs to pause for a condom or anything. And his teasing makes me desire sweet release from him more and more. “Just fuck me already.” 

I was met with his hand connecting with my ass with a hard smack. I let out a yelp, and he takes that opportunity to grab me by the hair, and by my hip, he pulls my head back.

“You need to learn to follow orders, Redfield.” He looms over me, I am completely at his mercy. “Behave yourself.” 

“Make-ah!” I was going to say make me, but was interrupted when I felt him plunge into me. My brain was suddenly flooded with euphoria at the feeling of him entering me. 

“You were saying?” He chuckles in a sultry tone, feeling my body melt against him as he slides all the way in me, right up to the base. 

“Fuck...” Is all I manage to gasp out. 

“That’s what I thought.” He moves back and slams into me once more. I instantly lean back into it, moving with him and falling into his rhythm. 

It’s a good thing we’re the only ones here. Because, I’m getting more and more vocal. My moans turning into, loud primal cries for more. A part of me hopes security doesn’t hear, and is thankful there are no camera’s in these rooms. The guards would be getting one hell of a show. 

“Claire… You feel so nice.” He moans my name. My first name. He never calls me by my first name. Only ‘Redfield’. He usually only calls Chris and Ada by their first name. 

I feel his body over me, his chest inches away from my back, pushing deeper in. I’m panting heavily as he increases speed. Once again, he pulls my head back by my hair.

Pressing his lips to my ear, he whispers. “Hey Claire. What’s my name?” His voice sends tremors through me.

I let out a gasp, trying desperately to focus on his words, I dig my nails in the wood of the desk as it hits me. “Leon….” I moan. 

“Yeah.” He thrusts hard into me, pushing me right up against the desk, the laptop jolts, the pen holder falls over, papers fly off and his glass of water nearly spills. If the whole desk wasn’t bolted down, it would be up against the wall, and so would I. 

“LEON!” I cry out in ecstasy. He’s now pinned my hands to the desk, our fingers intertwining as he’s descending upon me, thrusting deep into me, the sensation of him gliding in and out of me becoming wetter and wetter.

My voice reaching a soft and high pitch as I cry out to him, raw, primal and intense cries. He pants roughly, letting out deep moans of his own. “That’s a good girl.” “You can take a lot, you fucking whore.” He growled into my ear. I can’t even be upset about it, because he’s sending me to heaven as he says this.

Then, there it is. His body tenses, and so does mine, we both let out one final moan. That sweet orgasm washed over me. He was denying me at first, but now the pay off is so fucking worth it. Pleasure pulsed through me and caressed every nerve. My body felt that beautiful numb, tingly, warm feeling that comes with such an incredible, toe curling orgasm. No man has made me cum like this in very long time. 

I feel this successive pumps of hot semen deep within me as Leon fills me up, his cum mixing with my own as he holds me in place, allowing us both to hang onto this feeling for as long as it stays.

“Oh, Claire...” He trails off.

“Leon.” I weakly whimper his name once more.

We then collapse, onto the desk, his body on top of mine. Sweaty and gasping for air, my form trembles beneath him. I feel the warm liquid begin to trickle down my legs and even drip onto the floor. 

I spot the glass of water and snatch it up, taking deep gulps between heaving breaths. Leon takes it from me and polishes off the rest, slamming the glass down on the desk. I look up at him and our eyes meet. I gaze into an oceanic sea of blue before he closes in and our lips meet. His tongue brushes against mine, and I feel that tongue stud once more, as we share a deep, passionate kiss.

That is, until we can’t ignore the feeling of that warm liquid spilling out of me. He parts from me and grabs a box of tissue that was knocked over.

“Let’s clean ourselves up.”

It takes nearly the whole box, and he flashes me an egotistical smirk as I wobble to get up, legs trembling like a newborn deer.

“Need any help?” He gives a bit of a chuckle as he asks.

“I’m fine.” I reply back in a huff. I can take care of myself.

After, we made sure to clean up our mess and got fully dressed once more. We stood in his office for a moment, the realization of what we just did sinking in. What had just happened between us? How did that happen? First, we were arguing, the next thing I know, he’s got me bent over his desk and we’re fucking like animals.

We stood in silence for a bit before I spoke up. “Did we just?….” I trailed off.

“Yup.” He answered.

“Why did we do that?” I asked curiously.

“Hell if I know.” He shrugged. 

“It was pretty good though.” 

He chuckled at my response. “It was fucking amazing.” 

I smiled and blushed a little. “Yeah, it was amazing.”

He folded his arms and nodded to his desk clock. “It’s getting late. See you, tomorrow.” 

I sighed, “See you then, Kennedy.” 

He let out another chuckle as he leaned into me. “Please.” He cups my cheek and presses his lips to mine in a deep kiss. “Call me, Leon.” He tells me softly, as our lips part. 

It’s a little after midnight once I returned to my apartment, my three cats greeted me with a look of, ‘where have you been? We’re starving.’ My orange cat, Fireball, meowed insistently, while Snowbell, my white cat nuzzled my legs and my gray cat, Sammy, just sat by the food bowls, waiting for me to do the right thing. What was I even supposed to tell my cats? That I was busy being bent over an office desk getting railed by a coworker I told myself I was annoyed by? God…. Did all of that build up as sexual tension because at first sight, I thought he’s hot? I mean, he is hot, but he’s also frustrating.

“Yeah. I know, I know.” I mutter as I quickly fed them.

Once all three were happily munching away on their dry food, I figure it was about time for me to hop in for a quick shower. I undressed and looked at my body in the bathroom mirror. My neck and chest are littered with bruises and bite marks. Bite marks and bruises line my buttocks too. He…. He really did a number, didn’t he?

The wounds only stung more as I washed myself under the hot water, making me think about his teeth biting into me. My thoughts wondered as I reminisced about the feel of him, inside of me. I can feel myself blush, as it really sunk in. Wow…. That happened. 

I pulled back the curtain, got out and focused on drying my hair and getting to bed. There are no camera’s or surveillance of any kind in his office and the guards were too far away for them to hear anything. As far as I’m aware, no one knows what Leon and I have done, except for Leon and I.

I arrive at work the following day, parking my Harley next to my brothers Jeep. I look across the lot and spot Leon’s black Ducati. Once again, I feel my cheeks turn red and I hide it underneath the scarf I threw on to hide the obvious hickey’s. It’s been snowing for a couple days, and it looks like a winter wonderland, so no one would be questioning it. 

As I walk inside, I see my brother going through some paperwork and talking to fellow junior detectives, Nadia and D.C., he nods to me and I wave. 

“Hey, Chris.” I greet him.

“Morning sis.” He smiles to me.

That is our brief exchange before Ada swoops in and calls for my attention. “Miss Redfield. Meet me in my office.” She grins and walks in that direction, gesturing me to follow. 

Shit. Does she know? Does she fucking know?

I do so, obediently, my heart racing and nearly bursting out of my chest when I see Leon there, sitting in one of two chairs across from her desk, scrolling through his phone. My brain goes blank as I come to the conclusion that she does in fact, know, and I’m going to get a lecture from, most likely, a jealous former lover, about hooking up with a coworker in the office. 

“Please, take a seat.” Ada gestures to the chair next to Leon. I gulp and do so, hoping I don’t look that visibly nervous.

Ada sits at her desk and looks through some paperwork on her laptop before turning to us and letting out a sigh. My whole body tensed, guarding itself, I’m prepared.

Then she spoke. “We have another case from the police department about gang activity involving drug dealings with cartels, in the area, they want us to look into it and do a stakeout.” She turned to me. “Your brother has his hands full at the moment, so we were hoping you two could could go to the location and report your observations. Sounds like something you’re up for?” 

My shoulders relaxed, it was just work as usual. And it’s a stakeout, which is pretty much people watching, except suspected criminals. Can’t wait to stock up on RedBull so I don’t fall asleep. Leon, who had put his phone away and was listening intently, nodded. 

“Sure. No one else will probably do it.” He shrugged.

I nodded in agreement. “Yeah, someone’s gotta do it.”

Ada grins. “Great, I believe you know to state all important findings in your initial report. Miss Redfield, would you like to drive?”

I shrugged my shoulders in the same fashion Leon did. “Alright.” 

“Off you go then.” She tossed me the car keys.

We silently walked outside to one of the unmarked, federal cruisers. I got in on the drivers side and Leon, on the passengers side. I started the car and turned on the heater since it was fucking freezing out. Without a word, we buckled up and hit the road.

It was silent between us. Awkwardly so. I mean, what exactly do you talk about after…. That. And Leon is just sitting there on his phone, looking at memes or some shit. Well, at least Ada didn’t call us in because she knew and was going to lecture us like I thought she would. I leaned back as I drove down the snowy winter road and let out a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leon turn and look at me. 

“Nice scarf.” He commented.

“Fuck off.” I huffed. “You know exactly why I’m wearing this. You’re lucky the collar of your jacket hides yours.” I can feel myself blushing.

“That and.” He pulls something out of his pocket. It’s a small concealer stick. “You can borrow it, if you want.” 

I glanced at it, legitimately wondering why I hadn’t thought about that. “I may take you up on that offer.” 

“Bit of advice, speaking of which.” He continued. “Don’t get so nervous like that around Ada. She catches onto things quick.” 

I swallowed down a combination of frustration and embarrassment in one gulp. “Right.”

We arrived in the run down part of the inner city and Leon directed me into a dark ally that opened up to the location point, a perfect spot to spy on any illegal activity while remaining undetected. And despite the snowy conditions, there were people bundled up and huddled in a group outside, hidden by the buildings, discussing business. Illegal business. 

Leon and I unbuckled our seat belts, pulled out recording devices and notepads, turned the heater on low, got comfortable and began gathering information. The drug of choice is cocaine, delivered by Cambodian cartels. They were discussing pricing and clientele, at this point. Juicy stuff. It looks like we got what we need. 

I glance over to see Leon sipping on a hot cup of coffee we picked up earlier. He licked up excess coffee around the lid, a familiar tongue stud catching the light. My heart jumped into my throat as thoughts from the other night came racing back to me. I slammed myself back into my seat and let out a breath, the car shook with my sudden movement.

“Hey, what was that?” I heard a voice coming from outside. Shit, did I just ensure we’re busted? I looked to see one of the guys approaching us. I did. Fuck.

“Great. Now, we have to create a distraction.” Leon let out a sigh. 

Good idea on his part. I was about to turn and ask him what he was thinking, when I saw him lean over, closing in on me and the gap between us. His hand cupped my cheek and I immediately figured out what he meant by distraction.

Without a word he pressed his lips to mine and instantly I returned the affection. Our lips parted and his tongue brushed against mine, feeling the steel metal of that tongue stud once more. A shiver ran down my spine as I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him and running my fingers through his hair. His other hand slid up under my shirt. At that point, where I was and why I was doing this melted away. All I was invested in was him, just him. 

“Dayum.” I faintly heard outside the car. “Get it, my man. I’ll leave you two alone.” There was a soft chuckle before I heard footsteps in the snow going away from the car.

Leon pulled his lips away from mine and I leaned toward him, almost begging for more. He glanced back at the guy walking away until he was out of sight, licking excess saliva away from his lips. Seeing that tongue stud again made me wish he hadn’t stopped. 

“What was going on?” A voice asked in the distance.

“Just a couple in a car. Doing what couples do. Anyway, let’s get outta here. It’s fucking cold.” The guy said.

“Hold on, you can focus on warming yourself up in a bit. They hear anything?” The voice asked sternly.

“Nope, they’re too busy warming themselves up.” He chuckled again. 

“Oh ho. Sounds like something I wanna see.” The voice sounded intrigued. 

“Man, give them some privacy. Watch porn or something, same thing.” The guy said as their voices began growing more distant the further they walked away. 

Once they were gone for good, Leon let out a sigh, his striking blue eyes returned to mine, glaring daggers into my soul. 

“The hell did you do that for?” He growled at me in a hushed whisper. 

I felt bold, my hand grabbing the collar of his leather jacket as he loomed over me, yanking him closer. “Maybe I just needed an excuse to kiss you again. I like your tongue stud by the way.” I gave him a wink and his expression softened a bit. Only, a bit though.

“You like it huh?” His voice got that dark tone to it now. “Let’s see how much.”

In a heated passion, our tongues and lips met once again. I want nothing more than to push him back in his seat, unzip his pants and see how far I can deep throat him from that angle. Or shove him into his seat, climb on top of him and ride him harder than my Harley. But, Leon pulled away, much to my dismay. His eyes gazed into mine as his thumb slowly caressed my lip before sliding into my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it, tasting his skin and the leather of his fingerless glove. Tilting his head slightly, he pulled out his thumb and slid his finger into my mouth as far as he could. His entire finger made its way in and I can feel his fingertip against the back of my throat. I gave light suction, taking in the full taste of skin and leather. He let out a shaky breath and licked his lips with that tongue stud of his, noticing my lack of a gag reflex.

He removed his finger from my mouth and practically collapsed back in his seat. 

“Leon.” I cooed for him, about to climb over to his seat. I didn’t want this to end just yet.

“Not here, Claire.” He spoke in a soft, low tone. “Too public. We’ll discuss this more in my office, when you turn in your initial report. Good?” He grinned and gave me a wink. 

I swallowed hard, suddenly realizing what I have once again, gotten myself into. “Y-Yeah.” Once my heart stopped racing, I finally drove us back to work. 

It was a task to focus on typing up my initial findings in my report, because, well frankly. My mind was clouded with Leon. At one point, I had to pause and shake my head, “What am I doing?” I whispered out loud. Then I got back to work, only to remember Leon moaning about how nice it felt to be inside me. 

“Nope.” I slammed my fists down on the table. I didn’t need this. I didn’t need to feel like a slave for some guy. I didn’t need to fantasize about my damn coworker like this. I shouldn’t have to be reduced to his cocksleeve. To go in there with my report and then bend over his desk and present myself to him, just like he wants. No. I can turn my report in to Chris. With that anger and frustration, I really began hammering out my report. That’s right, I can just hand it over to Chris, he can sign off on it. I don’t need to go crawling over to Leon like some skank in heat. No. No. No.

I am a strong and independent woman. And I am going to bring a drug trafficking ring to justice. 

I finished typing up everything, emailed it to my superiors and printed it out. Now, I just have to get it signed off. Triumphantly, I began making my way to Chris’s office. But, that means I would have to pass by Leon’s office. My confidence dropped as I stopped by the door with a large placard that read, ‘DETECTIVE LEON S. KENNEDY.’ The door was partially open and I can hear a soft melody echoing from inside. I wanted to tell myself to keep walking, to just deliver my report to Chris. But, I couldn’t ignore the primal desire welling up inside of me. Something I could feel coursing through my blood. Something I can’t deny. And just like that, Miss Strong and Independent Woman was gone, as I found myself pushing the door to Leon’s office open and walking in, almost in a robotic fashion. I mean, I figured something like this could happen again, so I’m wearing cute, lacy, revealing red rose patterned undergarments. It’s rare that I would wear sexy lingerie but, a part of me wants to see Leon look absolutely hungered. Drooling at the sight of me. 

I…. God. I want him. I can’t deny that. I want Leon.

To my surprise, no one was in the office. Deff Leopard was playing softly on Spotify through his phone that was hooked up to speakers. Of course, with the way he looks and dresses, he would be the type to listen to Deff Leopard. Though my music choice wouldn’t be much different, I love classic rock and I do enjoy me some Deff Leopard. However, noting there wasn’t anyone here, I figure that I could just leave my report and go. I don’t have to satisfy any urges to jump Leon’s bones. I set my report down on his desk, and let out a sigh. But then, my sexy underwear would be for not.

Just then, I heard footsteps approaching, and someone come through the door behind me. 

“Hey.” Leon’s voice came to me loud and clear, making Miss Strong and Independent disappear just as quickly as she returned prior. “That your report?” I was turned away from him, but I caught a glimpse of him nodding to the paper on his desk, out of my peripheral sight. 

“Yeah.” I nod. 

“Perfect.” He said that with a grin, I could tell. Especially when I see out of the corner of my eye, the next thing he does is close and lock his office door. “I’ll check it out. Later.”

He picked up his office phone and speed dialed the secretary. “Hey, let everyone know I’m in an important meeting right now. Put me on ‘do not disturb’. Thanks.” 

He hung up and turned his attention to me. “Gotta be honest. I was disappointed in how you called attention to us back there. You nearly put us in pretty bad situation.” 

I rolled my eyes. I thought I was going to have another lecture, not even get lucky. That changed the instant he wrapped his arms around me from behind, pressing his lips to my ear and whispering. “You’ve been a very bad girl, Claire. Perhaps, I should discipline you.”

He wasn’t angry at all, he was turned on. And he made that evident when he pressed his hips to my buttocks. Yup, he’s ready to discipline me as he says. He nibbled my earlobe and growled in a husky tone, his hands already wandering outside of my clothes. 

“Leon.” I gasped out. 

“Shhhh.” He gently hushed me. “Ada’s still here.” He gently trailed kisses across my neck.

“What about Chris?” I managed to ask. 

Leon chuckled. “Your brother isn’t here right now. Besides, I don’t think he wants to hear me absolutely destroy his little sister.” His tone became dark and husky, like I was his prey that he was about to devour. I felt like a gazelle backed up against a wall, and he was like a mighty panther bearing down on me. Stalking up to me with hungry eyes and a toothy grin. And it made sense. I instantly melted in his arms, I’m putty in his hands and he knows it. He’s pounced and going in for the kill. I whimpered softly as he said those words. 

He sunk his teeth, deep into my neck, clamping his jaw down hard. 

“Leon, wait.” I managed to get out as I stifled a moan. 

Everything full on stopped. He removed his hands from me, his jaw released its grip and he pulled away from me, backing off completely. I turned around to face him and he continued to keep his distance. 

“Guessing that’s a no, then.” He said simply and shrugged. “You can tell me no, that’s okay Claire.” 

I blinked a bit, usually the men I have encountered don’t always understand consent. I was once even told that I should just ‘take it’. Needless to say, I beat that guys ass. Fuck Neil. Although, the moment I said wait, Leon stopped completely. Here, I thought he was the type of asshole who would tell me to shut up and take it. I guess, shut my mouth, indeed. 

“I’m a little surprised. Most men wouldn’t just step back like that.” I stated honestly. 

“Well Claire, I wouldn’t say they’re ‘men’ in that case, and I honestly hope nothing serious happened to you.” His expression went soft. Like, actually soft. Usually he doesn’t let any emotion like that come through. But, he looks genuinely concerned for me. 

I brushed it off. “Come on, Leon. Chris practically raised me, himself. The last guy who tried to force himself on me got roundhouse kicked in the teeth. By me.” I chuckled and pointed a thumb at myself. “You should have seen it, Chris’s friends daughter chased him out of my place, telling him to go sit on a dildo. It was a big party. And he left, worse for wear.”

Leon let out a sigh of relief followed by a chuckle. “I heard about her.” He paused and looked at me sincerely. “You’re an amazing woman, Claire. Never change.” 

Is Leon actually giving me praise, that has nothing to do with bedroom talk about how my cervix feels on his dick, when I got it wet? I… Holy fuck. 

I smiled at him genuinely. “Leon, thank you.” 

He smiled back and nodded. He smiled….. He fucking smiled. I never see this hard ass actually smile.

He then gestured to the report, “You want me to look over that, or Chris to, when he gets back?”

“Oh. No. You can. I don’t mind.” I handed him my report. He nodded and skimmed it over. “Looks great.”

“Good.” I beamed.

“Also. I would like to see your fighting style, would you mind sparring with me sometime?” He raised his eyebrow in question.

“Not at all.” I gave him a cocky smirk. “As long as you don’t mind me kicking your ass.”

He grinned. “I would actually love it, if you kicked my ass.” He paused. “Either way, you’re free to go.”

I found myself, not wanting to leave. In fact, as I glanced at his pants, seeing he was still half hard, I realized I wish I hadn’t said wait.

“How about that sparring match now?” I asked.

He quirks an eyebrow. “You mean right now? In this office?”

I smirked and nodded to his desk. “We’ve done worse in your office.”

He shakes his head and chuckles. “Fair enough. As long as I’m not keeping you from any work.” 

I folded my arms. “I think we have some time to kill. Come on, it will be fun.”

He shrugged and knelt down, untying his boots. “My only rule is, no shoes. Those can come flying off.” 

“Fair.” I said. “No socks too.” I added, bending down and removing my own footwear. 

“Why’s that?” He gave me a quizzical look. 

“Socks stink.” I told him.

“By default, shouldn’t feet?” He gave a half smirk.

“Socks smell worse. You haven’t smelled my brother’s gym socks.” I giggled.

He gives another chuckle. “Nor do I want to. Alright, no socks either.”

Just for safe measure, I removed my scarf too.

We stepped to the middle on his office, in front of his desk. Leon got into a stance and motioned for me. “Now. Show me that roundhouse.”

I did as instructed, and with one spin, aimed my leg at his head. He blocked it effortlessly, pushing my foot back, I caught my balance and jumped back into my own stance. 

“Nice job, Claire. My advice.” He swiftly spun around, making a roundhouse of his, aiming for my head, as well. I guarded myself but, he stopped short. “Always aim closer to the temple, disorients them more.” There he goes, always trying to one-up me with his advice. Still pissed me off a little. 

I shoved his leg away, throwing him off balance. He regained his composure quickly but did nothing to stop the blow to the gut he took from me, as I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. I pinned him to the floor, straddling his waist, with no struggle or resistance from him. 

“Damn.” He whispered with a subtle smirk. I grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket, which widened his smirk. 

“What the hell, Leon? You didn’t even attempt to fight back. I know you can do better, I’ve seen it.” I glared at him.

“Like I said, I wanted to see that roundhouse.” He shrugged.

“You already saw it, wise ass.” I huffed and sat myself on top of him, letting go of his collar, he let out a soft grunt. And that’s when I really noticed how fucking horny he is. He was at half mast when we started this match, not more than a second ago. Now, he’s fully erect. I let a small, half smirk cross my face before I wiggle my butt a bit, his whole body tenses and he let’s out a shaky breath. 

“Ah...” He gasps. “That’s… Sensitive.” He then gives me a sheepish look. “Sorry, I know you’re not really in the mood for anything. There’s just something about a beautiful woman, who likes to take control….” He pauses. 

I raise an eyebrow at him, feeling my cheeks flush pink. So, Leon likes being dominated. Very different from how domineering he was the last time. That’s… Honestly, really fucking hot.

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’ve probably made things awkward.” He was moving to get up but, I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the floor. He looked a bit confused but, intrigued. His eyes moved down my body. “That’s a really nice view.” He murmured. 

I leaned forward.” I can make it feel nicer. Besides, I changed my mind.”

My legs intertwined with his as I leaned into him, pressing my hips fully against his hips. He let out another trembling breath and I can feel a tremor go up his spine. 

“Claire...” He was practically panting at this point. 

“Ssshhhhh.” I put my finger to his lips. “Didn’t you say Ada was still here?” 

He nodded. I brushed his hair aside and cupped his cheek, feeling the harsh stubble against my hand before my finger is replaced by my lips. He returned the kiss, like he was starving and only hungered for me, and soon I tasted the metal of his tongue stud. My hands were all over him, unzipping his jacket and sliding up his shirt, making quick work to disrobe him from the waist up between kisses.

“Now that’s a nice view.” I whispered to him.

“You’re just trying to boost my ego.” He spoke in a low tone. 

I began grinding my hips against his and he let out a sharp gasp. 

“Fuck.” His body was soon moving with mine.

“I’m boosting something.” I giggled.

“Tease.” He growled against my ear as his hands began to wonder as well, down the back of my pants and up my shirt. “Mmm? This is different.” His fingers brushed over the lace of my undergarments, his curiosity growing. 

“Oh yeah. I wore these for you.” I feel myself blush.

“For me?” He smirked, as he lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. “You shouldn’t have.” He took in the sight before him before both of his hands grabbed my breasts, sliding under the lacy fabric, his fingers teasing my nipples. It’s enough to make any woman melt at his touch, yearning for more. “Cute.” He chuckles. “Let’s see the full thing.” He rose to his feet, taking me with him, pressing me against his desk as he undoes my belt and pants between kisses, practically tearing them off. He steps back slightly, taking in the sight of the practically transparent, red lacy thong and bra that adorned my body. The dominant personality returning to him as he gazed at the lingerie. “You’re stunning, Claire.”

He pulled me close, I feel my bare skin against his, as we share another deep kiss. I move from his lips, to his jaw line, down to his neck, giving him another hard love bite as I undid his pants and slid my hand down, wrapping my hand around his massive erection. Squeezing as I move up and down, he lets out a soft moan. Yeah, I know what you like Leon. 

My kisses and love bites trail down his chest, to his abs, down the V-line of his pelvis, taking in the feeling of that sculpted form. 

“Claire.” He whispered as I pulled off his pants and boxer briefs in one go. I haven’t really seen him fully undressed like this before, especially from such a lovely angle, on my knees in front of him. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock. Slowly rubbing up and down, his body trembled. He took in a sharp breath as I licked a drop of precum from the tip, my lips encircle the head as I raise up and take him deep into my throat. He let’s out a low moan, I hear him grab the remote and turn the music up, Pour Some Sugar On Me seems fitting for this situation. I go up and down, shoving him farther and farther down my throat, letting my tongue slide down his balls, the times I get to the base. Then I start back at the tip, massaging him with my tongue as I go. He puts his hands against the table, maintaining balance as his body rocks with the movement, low moans escape between panting, labored breaths.

“Claire. Get up.” He pauses to try and pull me back. 

I grab a hold of his hips and as soon as my mouth isn’t full and my throat isn’t blocked, I speak to him. “Leon, I want you to cum.” I run my hand along his shaft from base to tip. “Don’t deny yourself of this. You’ll cum when I want you to cum.” I use his own words against him. He simply nods and lets me get back to business of getting him off. A moan seeps through his grit teeth as I fully deep throat him again. 

“Fuck. You’re good at that.” He gasps as he grabs my head, encouraging the motions. Before long, his whole body freezes. “Oh God, Claire!” He gasps as I feel several successive pumps through his shaft, my mouth fills with warm, salty fluid, cascading down my throat. It’s too much to swallow, no matter how much I gulp down. I pull back, and I’m showered in the face by the rest. 

He lets out several trembling breaths as he recovers, looking down at me. I gaze back up at him, transparent, white liquid dripping down my face. He reaches toward me, silently wiping it away with his thumbs as he cups my cheeks. He grins, grabbing me by my hands and helping me to my feet. 

“Go behind my desk.” He commands. 

“Tell me what you’ll do to me.” I return in the same commanding tone. 

He narrows his eyes and bends down, pulling the belt from his pants, on the floor. He snaps it before saying, in a dark, husky voice, “Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

I face away from him and fold my arms. “That’s no fair, I thought I was in charge.” 

He suddenly pins me to the desk and yanks my hair by the pony tail. Raising his arm he smacks my ass, hard, with his belt. It echos with a loud snap. My body jerks and I let out a moan. He wasn’t done yet though. He hits me in the left buttock again and again and again. Practically flogging me. And each time, I cry out. He didn’t stop until the air stung against my skin and I was bent over the table at his mercy. 

“Why do you do things that make my ass sting?” I gasp as he leans in. 

He chuckles in a dark tone. “If I had lubricant on me, this wouldn’t be the only way I would make your ass sore.” He yanks my head back once more and whispers into my ear. “The things I wanna do to you, Claire Redfield. Now, get behind the desk.” 

“Yes, sir.” My body trembles as I climb across. He meets me there and pins me on my back to the desk, still holding his belt. He descends on top of me, sinking his teeth into my neck, I cry out. My only thought is thank God he turned up the music. He moves to my chest, leaving love bites on my breasts as he lifts the bra over my chest and off my body. I take in a deep breath as his tongue and that stud teases my nipple. I close my eyes and let out a soft moan, focusing on the feeling. His lips encircle the areola, providing light suction before moving onto the other nipple. God, he knows how to make me melt in his arms and he can turn a normal tongue stud into something magical. 

I shook in anticipation as his soft kisses traveled down my stomach down to my panties. He teases me, running his tongue over the lacy before giving me a gentle kiss, I can feel his warm breath through the fabric. 

“You’re being a tease now.” I say to him impatiently. He responds by catching the fabric in his teeth and pulling it down, off my body, letting it land on the floor. That was sexy…. I never really had a man treat me like this before. It’s a nice and welcome change. 

It was always, boom and done, with me in the past. Leon however, he doesn’t want to rush through the foreplay with me and he knows exactly what to do to get me going. 

He rises over me. “The bra and panties were cute, but you look better like this.” Laying nude and spread eagle on his desk, that’s also a nice view for him. He grabs my wrists and guides my hands downward. “How about you put on a show for me?” He speaks with a soft growl. 

He wants me to pleasure myself in front of him? I feel nervous for the first time, in quite a bit. 

He chuckles, slowly sliding his fingers inside me, my body jerks as he curls his fingers, his thumb gently rubbing my clitoris showing no mercy as he massages that pleasure button of mine. 

“Don’t be shy.” He whispers as he guides my hands to do the same, one from behind, and one from the front. I do as he commands, mimicking his movements on myself, feeling the warmth and softness of my flesh as I glide fingers in and out of me, The intense shock wave of pleasure as I massage my clit for his full viewing pleasure. I can’t help but think of him, not only because he’s watching me intently, but because any sexual thoughts I have, are always about him. 

I let out a soft whimper, my body feeling warm, my fingers becoming wetter and wetter. “Leon.” I weakly call out for him. 

He makes his presence known by hovering over me. “Leon. I….” My voice quivers. “I want you. Ah!” At this rate, I’m gonna give myself a full on orgasm in front of him. “Leon.” I can’t stop myself at this point. Until he grabs my hands, pulling them away from my body, holding them by the wrists. 

“That’s enough.” He says simply. “My turn.” He proceeds to lick the warm fluid off my fingers, tracing that tongue stud along my fingertips before grabbing his belt and using it to expertly bind my wrists together. He sits in his chair, pulling up to me, grabbing me by the hips and propping my legs on his shoulders. He begins trailing kisses down my thigh, moving ever so closer, closer and closer still. Till I can feel his warm breath against me, once more. 

One soft kiss followed by his tongue gliding down into me. Good God, the feeling of that tongue stud, how he knows how to use it. A warm sensation pulsed through my body as his tongue slid in and out of me. I let out a moan, my back arching as his hands slid up my body and grabbed my breasts. I wrapped my legs around him as his tongue slid up and danced circles on my clitoris. 

“Oh, Leon...” I moaned, my body trembled as he worked his magic. Hearing that, like music to his ears apparently, he pinned my thighs down to the desk, his nails digging into my flesh as his tongue and the tongue stud went to town on my clit. I drew in a sharp gasp, “Ah! Leon!” My body writhed, trembling beneath him, but he was not letting up. “Fuck!… Oh God!” I felt warm, numb tremors course through my body as I cried out for him. I felt a burst of liquid seep out of me that he immediately licked up. My trembling form slowly relaxing as I returned from cloud nine.

He rose to his feet, gently stroking his massive cock. He’s not gonna give me a moment to rest, I knew that right then and there. He grabbed me by my hip and his other hand shot up and grabbed my neck, applying light pressure as he moved me off the table and into the chair, onto him, my legs straddling him like before when I pinned him down. 

“You want to be in charge, why don’t you take the reigns again, babe.” He never called me a pet name like that, but I can get used to it. He positions my bound wrists behind his neck, and his huge erection under me, while still having a choke hold on my neck, my air way is completely cut off. His hands are so strong. I can see the veins in his arms. “Just like this.” He whispered as he raised his hips up, sliding in. I let out a cut off moan as he continued to choke me. He grabbed my hip and shoved me down while he thrust up, his entire length plunging deep inside me. I cried out in pleasure as he let go of my neck, using both hands to grab my ass as he pulled back and thrust into me again. “Sssshhh. You’re getting louder.” He whispered in my ear before turning the music up again. This time, it was Love Animal. Leon guided me to move in rhythm with him, which I eagerly obliged as I began riding him harder than I ever would my Harley.

“Oh Claire.” He moaned into my ear. In response, I tightened my muscles and bared down, really grinding my body with his. “Fuck.” He whispered. I let out a cry for more as let the feeling of him inside me overtake my entire being. 

“Leon.” I practically whimpered in his ear. He couldn’t form words, only moans that grew in intensity as he clutched my ass and thrust even harder, I came back down upon him with equal force, tightening my pelvis as I went up and came back down. He bit down into my neck, in an attempt to muffle his moans. I teased him by pushing myself against him, grinding hard, keeping him deep inside me for a long time. 

“Mmmmm.” He gasped as he came back, moaning loudly in my ear. He reached back and undid the belt. Which gave me an idea, I looped it around his neck and pull tightly. 

“Shhh. You’re getting loud.” I whispered. 

That released some wild, primal beast inside him as he slapped my ass before clutching my buttocks and really railing up into me, I never heard a man moan as loudly in sheer ecstasy, as he is. I was pleasantly surprised and eagerly matched his enthusiasm as I tame this bucking stallion of a man. I pull tighter on the belt. 

“Claire!” He throws back his head and cries out, even louder this time.

“Oh Leon! Oh God! Yes! YES!” I cry out as well as we increase speed and intensity, the sound of our collective loud moaning, only barely masked by the music. I had released my grip on the belt, digging my nails into his back, as I held onto him. Getting closer, closer, closer still to sweet nirvana. 

Then it happens, my body trembles in his arms as that warm, numb, tingling sensation cascades over me in waves. With one last moan and thrust, Leon’s body quivers beneath me as I feel him pumping hot semen into me again. We hold onto each other, savoring every bit of the orgasm washing over us, before collapsing, heaving and breathless back in the chair. 

Leon gently strokes my hair after a while, both of us dripping in sweat, a puddle forming in the chair beneath us as liquid drizzled out of me, knowing one wrong motion could have us slipping off our seat. I could barely move, and anytime I did, my body trembled. Leon would give me this triumphant smirk and asked if I was okay. I just nodded and let him hold me. Normally, I would tell him to can it. But, I can’t remember a time I had absolutely mind-blowing sex, like I did just now. And it was Leon who gave it to me, I never would have expected a hard ass like Leon to be this phenomenal in bed. Or did I? Maybe, I had a feeling. Well, despite the fact that this wasn’t actually a bedroom. 

The moment I could move somewhat, I lifted myself to my knees letting Leon slip out of me. I looked at my hands, dried blood caked under my nails. I must have clawed up his back something fierce. 

“Look at that.” I gestured to the gratuitous amount of fluid trickling down my legs, out of me. “You made a mess.”

“And you’re making more of one.” He sighed and chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up.” 

Moments later, we were both dressed and I was washing my face in the sink at his wet bar, cleaning it of any residue. We used the concealer stick and I had my scarf back on. The music was turned back down. Nothing too suspicious right? 

“That was the most eventful sparring match I had.” Leon commented. 

I grinned, snuck up behind him and smacked his ass, giving it a light squeeze as I leaned in. “Let’s do it again sometime.” I winked. 

“Do it, or do me?” He chuckled. “Either way, I like the way you think Claire Redfield.” 

I leaned in to kiss those soft lips, when my phone interrupted me. The ringtone was the one I set for family. I glanced at the person interrupting and realized that it was indeed, Chris and not my phone acting up. I had to take this call.

“Hey, Chris.” I said as innocently as possible. 

“Hey sis. Wanna do lunch?” He replied. 

“Sure.” I beamed. 

We quickly decided on a place and hung up. “Gotta go.” Before Leon could respond I cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“Catch you later, Claire.” He spoke softly as soon as our lips parted. 

I gave another wink, and left.

I sipped on a warm cup of tea as I looked out at the snow while Chris poured cream and sugar in a steaming cup of coffee. He’s gonna have about four refills before lunch is over. I’m still reeling from just moments ago and wondered if I gave off an obvious vibe to Chris. He didn’t seem to catch on, at first.

“Hey Claire, I just want to let you know, my door is always open, you don’t have to give your reports to Leon. I know how much he irritates you and all.” Chris commented as he takes a swig from his cup.

“His office is closer.” I reply back.

“You were never the type to avoid a longer walk.” He tilted his head. “Are you hiding something?”

I sheepishly smile at him. “Is it that obvious?”

“Very.” Chris nods. 

We pause to thank the waitress as she sets down our food.

“So, I thought you had a grudge against Leon. Thought he was bossy, treated you like a rookie, was too much of a hard ass. Why would you want to be around him more, if that’s the case?” Chris raised an eyebrow. 

“Things have been….. Getting better between us.” I probably shouldn’t have paused for so long, but I had trouble finding the words I wanted to say.

“Oh, are you actually getting along?” He smiled.

“Yeah….. We chat…. Sometimes.” I should have just left it at ‘yeah’. 

“You seem nervous, when you say that.” Chris gives me a curious look.

“I’m not. It’s normal to talk to your coworkers.” I was getting defensive. I could tell. 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal, Claire. It’s not like you slept with him or anything.” Chris brought a spoonful of oatmeal to his lips. 

I opened my mouth to say something. But, the words caught in my throat. I bit my lip awkwardly. Chris lowered his spoon and looked back to me. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped as the realization set in. His spoon fell from his hand back into the bowl.

“Oh. My. God.” Was all that came out of his mouth. 

“Chris. I can explain...” I trailed off. I can’t explain. 

“Yeah, you did. You slept with him.” Chris rubbed the back of his head.

“I honestly don’t know why I did it. But, it felt right at the time.” That’s the best way I could word it.

Chris let out a long sigh. “If you say so. I’m honestly glad it was with Leon at least, not the last guy.”

“Neil.” I reminded him.

“Whatever, Leon is a much better option. Just don’t let the higher-ups catch on.” Chris spoke with a scolding tone. 

“Oh please.” I snorted. “Like it matters, it was obvious he and Ada had a fling at one point.”

“Yeah.” Chris shook his head. “She had this ability to shmooze things over with the big bosses so they turned a blind eye. Leon however, got tired of her games. It’s about the chase with her, and I think he wanted something more.” Chris paused and shook his head. “Anyway, you don’t have the kind of power she does at your level. Just don’t let it get around that you two are dating until those up top see it as a non-issue.” 

“We aren’t dating.” I sighed. 

“Ah, a friends with benefits thing?” He took another sip of coffee.

“I guess, for now.” I paused. “Do you think it could turn into something more? Isn’t that what Leon wants?”

Chris shrugged. “I don’t know for sure, but I think so. You’ll probably have to ask him. Either way, I wish you luck with this.” 

“Thank you.” I looked down at my food. 

Ever since then, my mind kept wondering about things. What was happening between Leon and I? The only changes that happened was that we would talk more often, in person, through text, on the phone or through social media. We did find similar interest, similar taste in clothing style, our love for the same style music, and our love for motorbikes, stuff like that, we found ourselves talking about aside from work related stuff. I even found out he has a long-haired black cat, named Felix. But, other than that, it really stayed a friends with benefits thing. I would turn in my reports and occasionally that would lead to rough, kinky sex in his office. 

But, that’s it….. Did I want this to be deeper? Did he? Was it even a good idea to ask? Weeks passed by, and I didn’t have the answers to this, and it’s starting to weigh on me. Though, anytime my phone would light up with a text from him, that would turn from a conversation about a Deff Leopard tour next year, to a deep conversation about the cosmos, I would be happy. However, my confusion began to take hold over that, and that confusion began to turn into sorrow. 

That sunken feeling came to a high point, one weekend evening. I fed my cats and decided to walk down to a bar, not far from here. Throwing on my red leather jacket, the one Leon thought looked good on me, I made my way out.

“Why should I make such a big deal about a man anyway?” I grumbled to myself in the freezing cold as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. “I’m Claire Redfield, a strong woman.” I say that, but I know I’m not truly dependent on Leon like that. I just really like him, but, I’m afraid to say anything, because rejection hurts. Almost all the lovers I had rejected me, so the aversion is quite normal. And so is cursing myself for liking the guy. What if he didn’t intend for this to get too deep? What if he’s afraid as well? 

“Ugh. Too much complicated shit.” I mutter to myself. “Whatever. I need a drink.” I enter the bar and go directly to the front, pulling up a bar stool. I get a couple of stares from some guys looking for trouble. I’m honestly not in the mood for some dickhead to try his shitty pick up lines on me.

The bartender comes over and with a sweet, southern accent, she asks. “What can I get ya, hun?”

“Whiskey. Straight up. And keep it coming.” I respond. Same poison Leon would pick. 

“Comin right up.”

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, and I had forgotten if I was on the fifth or sixth glass of whiskey. Voices were somewhat faded in and out, the lights seemed brighter and the room occasionally spun. Heh. I’m fucking plastered. 

“Hey, what’s a pretty red-headed woman like you drinking alone.” I turn to see some kid, barely 21, trying to shoot his shot with me.

“Rather be alone than have you around.” I shrugged him off.

“Aw c’mon. Don’t be like that. You should at least give me the chance to talk to you.” He takes a seat next to me. Much to my disgust.

“I don’t have to do jack shit. Besides you’re nowhere near my type.” I snarled at him. 

“Oh really, what’s your type?” He leans on the counter. 

I turn to him and grin. “My type has long, dark hair, wears a black leather jacket, rides a Ducati, has a huge dick, can find the clitoris, something you would need a textbook for and will still spend several minutes jabbing your fingers around to find, and he can kick your ass without breaking a sweat.” My voice started to raise as I told this kid off for even trying. My grin only grew wider, “He has a tongue stud, wanna know what he can do with it?”

“Claire?” A familiar, deep voice, softly spoke behind me. 

I clumsily turned to see Leon staring, wide eyed at me, in surprise.

“Well, speak of the devil.” I giggled and gulped down the last of whatever number glass I was on.

“H-Hello sir.” The kid in the seat next to me stammered, visibly intimidated by Leon’s presence. 

He nodded to the side. “Run along.” He said simply. 

The kid proceeded to practically fall out of his chair and stumble away in a rush. Jesus, I thought I was drunk. 

Leon rushed over to me, looking down at the empty glasses in front of me.

“Shit, Claire.” He muttered, looking worried. 

“My hero!” I called out loudly and clasped my hands together. “We should celebrate you scaring off a creep with a proper victory. Bar-Keep!” I motioned the lady from earlier over. “Another one, make it a double, and one for him!” 

“Hunny.” She began, shaking her head at me. 

“Don’t.” Leon shook his head, pulling his badge from his belt, and showing his ID to the bartender. I remember what he also used that belt for. “I’m a detective. She’s my coworker. I got this from here. Just bring her water.” 

I was about to make a lewd comment about his belt, but him cutting me off made me wrinkle my nose in offense. “What the hell, Leon!” 

“I agree with him, sweetie. You had enough.” Now, even the bartender won’t give me more booze. 

A glass of ice water was placed in front of me and I folded my arms, and pouted. “This is bullshit.” I muttered. 

“Hey, what would your brother think if he saw you like this.” Leon hissed as he sat down next to me.

“He already knows we fucked.” I giggled.

Leon lowered his head briefly. “Yeah. I know.” He paused and leaned in, resting a hand on my shoulder. “Just drink some water, please.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I couldn’t resist that puppy-dog look he was giving me, and I caved instantly. 

“Fine.” I began gulping it down to just be done with it. 

“Thanks.” He let of a sigh. “Now, can you give me your keys.” 

“I walked here.” I giggled, almost choking on the water. 

“Jesus, Claire.” He shakes his head. “What’s your address then? I’m taking you home.”

“Fuck Leon, you always work quick to get to the fun stuff.” I laugh.

He lets out another sigh. “No, it’s not like that. You need rest.”

“I’m sure I’ll need plenty of rest.” I winked. 

He shakes his head. “Give me your wallet, I’ll get you home and into bed.” 

“I’m sure you will.” I leaned into him, shoving my wallet in his hands. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another, ellongated sigh.

He looked over my ID and put the address from it into his phone. “Good, it’s not far from here. I can take you on the bike, don’t even have to call an Uber.”

He stood up and stretched out his hand to offer me assistance. 

“What a gentleman.” I gladly accepted and nearly stumbled into his chest with a laugh. 

“Careful. You’re drunk.” He remarked, wrapping his arm around me and letting me lean against him. 

I pointed at him and giggled. “You’re sexy.” 

“Thanks.” He mutters. 

He manages to carry me outside to his bike, despite the fact that I had forgot how to put one foot in front of the other. He sits me down, straddling his Ducati before sliding in behind me. I wiggled my butt against his crotch. 

“Save that for another time, Claire.” He muttered. 

I giggled in response.

He held me close as he revved the engine of his Ducati, and sped off into the snowy streets. Lights from buildings and street lamps flew by, leaving my inebriated self in wonder. The cold air stung my face. But, it didn’t matter to me, Leon’s body is warm. I snuggled up to him and he seemed to be okay with that.

The engine soon died down, and we came to a stop. He hopped off the bike, still having a steady hand on me and pulled out his phone. 

“Well, this is the place. Look familiar?” He asked me. 

I lazily glance up and nod. This was my home. He helped me off his bike and I stumbled against his body. 

“I need your keys.” He held his hand out to me. His warm breath is inviting against my chilly face. I dig into my pocket a bit and toss him the keys to the front door.

He half carries me inside, all three cats are quick to greet me and the new guest. 

“Oh, hey. You told me about these guys. Sammy, Fireball and Snowbell. Heh, cute.” He smirks slightly. He’s so fucking hot. “Nice place you got here.” 

“Too bad, you won’t see a lot of it.” I grin and lean in for a kiss. Much to my dismay. Leon turns his head away from me. 

“Claire, no. Some other time.” He emphasized. 

I suddenly felt hot tears sting my eyes, which is unusual for me. “W-Why?” I whimpered.

He looks back to me, his expression showing distraught. “Claire, believe me. You were drinking heavily and not in the best mind set. If it were any other time, and you were sober, I would be all over you. Right now, you need some rest and water.” He rested his hands on my shoulders.

“But, what is this? Between us?” I can feel tears pouring down my cheeks now.

He paused and gulped slightly. “I….. I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“I thought you were so bossy and rude, and…. You always treated me like I was some rookie who didn’t know anything! I thought you were a fucking asshole!” My hands clenched to fists against his chest. “Then my thoughts changed when we started hooking up, you weren’t as bad as I thought. I felt so conflicted.” Why am I just spilling this out to him? I planned on getting wasted and stumbling home, not blubbering to Leon like this, like some baby. “Was that just to make Ada jealous?! Was the point just to tease me?!” 

“What? What are you talking about? No.” Leon shook his head. “Nothing like that. None of that was my intention at all. You don’t need to worry about Ada, she doesn’t matter.” Leon sighed. “And sorry your first impression of me was hatred. That wasn’t my intention, I felt the opposite, actually, I really like you.”

“You didn’t really show it.” I whimpered.

“I’m sorry, Claire. You always seemed upset with me. I tended to get defensive, and that didn’t help.” He looked…. Defeated. 

“Stop. I don’t hate you. I love you.” The words slipped out before my drunken mind could process what I was saying. But, I confessed something to him.

Leon’s grip on me tensed and his eyes went wide. “Huh?”

“I love you.” I muffled my voice as I buried my face into his chest and hugged him. He gently returned the embrace, resting his chin against the top of my head and stroking my back.

“I think, I’m in love with you too.” He murmurs into my ear. In surprise, I look back up at him. He cups my cheek and wipes my tears. “Let’s get you some sleep, alright?” 

I nod, softly. “Okay.”

I give him directions to my bedroom and he carries me there, helps me change into pajamas and tucks me into bed, pulling the covers over me. The whole time, as he undressed me, he didn’t pull anything and didn’t even look at my body in a sexual fashion. Just looked through my dresser and asked what I wanted to wear to bed. I settled on an old Star Wars T-shirt and striped pajama pants. He made quick work of getting me dressed, undoing my ponytail, and getting me right to bed. 

“I’ll give Chris a call. He’s stuck at the office, but I’ll let him know that I’ll stay over and just sleep on the couch. I’ll make you coffee in the morning and go make a drug store run if needed.” He relays as he sits at the corner of the bed. “Sleep well, Claire.” He gives my shoulder a light squeeze before leaving. 

About 10 minutes later, I hear him come back with a glass of water, I presume, that he set on the bedside nightstand. A couple of my cats follow him and jump up on the bed, snuggling up next to me. I hear Leon lean down, giving a slight contented sigh. I feel him tuck a strand of hair behind my ears.

“You’re so beautiful and kindhearted.” He whispers and lets out another sigh, “And you really don’t take any shit from anyone. If I hadn’t chased that guy off, you would have punched him. I know I was tempted to.” He rises to his feet and gives a light chuckle, before leaving the bedroom. 

I can’t tell if it’s the pounding headache or the bright and aggravating sunlight that woke me up first. Either way, I felt like I have been hit with a sledgehammer and went on the Gravitron at the Amusement Park seven times and I instantly regret that bar trip. I struggled to sit up in bed, the light streaming through the blinds, burning my retinas. Fireball and Sammy, who were snuggled up to me, jumped from the bed and scampered out of the partially open door. Snowbell greets them and they run to the kitchen.

I groaned as I shuffled into the bathroom. Stripping down, I turned on the hot water, cleaning myself up as best I can in my condition. I scrubbed my face of any residual, smeared make-up and scrubbed my body. I even had the strength to use some hair remover on my legs and armpits. If I’m gonna lay in bed all day, I want to appreciate nice, prickle free, legs at the least. I washed my hair and eventually stepped out, turning off the water and drying off. I treated my skin to lavender body lotion, blow dried my hair and put my pajamas back on. Hell, today was gonna be a day I curl up under the covers.

I put my hair in the usual ponytail and meandered out into the kitchen and living area where I heard noises. Still holding my throbbing head and feeling intense nausea, I strained to make it out. The sound of the coffee maker, and a familiar voice. Leon. He was talking to my cats.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting your food. Claire isn’t up yet, she’s had a rough night.” I hear the plunk of dry food being poured into their bowls, and several meows before the sound of munching. I step into the area, on the kitchen counter, there’s a couple bottles of Pedealyte, a box of saltine crackers and a bottle of Advil Migraine. Leon is standing at the coffee maker pouring coffee, wearing nothing from the waist up. His boots and socks are by the door, his leather jacket hung next to mine on the coat rack, and his shirt draped over the couch, next to a blanket and a pillow. He actually stayed over to keep an eye on me. 

“Hey, morning.” He greeted. “Cream or sugar?” He gestured to one of the cups.

“Just cream.” I rubbed my head. 

He nodded and poured some creamer from the fridge into the cup and stirring it a little, before handing it to me. I took a sip of the warm beverage and my stomach lurched. 

“You should eat something first.” He nodded to the crackers. “Coffee may help with the headache, but it’s very acidic.” 

“Yeah.” I managed to get out. 

He took a swig of his own cup of coffee. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Was my instant response to his question.

“I can imagine.” He set down his cup. “Got some things to help with that.” 

“Thank you.” I whimpered softly.

“No problem, Claire.” He tells me as he sips his coffee. 

“For everything.” I finish, trailing off before I grab the saltines and go back to mine. 

He nods. “No problem.” 

There was silence between us as we drank our coffee and I munched on some saltines and popped some Advil. Leon then put our empty cups in the sink and washed them out, for the dishwasher. 

“Need a shower?” I asked. 

He turned to me, closing the dishwasher door. “If you don’t mind.” 

“No. Bathroom is through my room.” I pointed and he gave me a nod. 

“Thanks Claire.” He went off in the direction and I soon heard the sound of the running water. I grabbed a bottle of Pedealyte and went and sat in my bed, alternating between that and the water he gave me last night. The door to the bathroom was partially opened and steam trickled out, ignoring the pain from my hangover, I stood up, walking over and peeked in. The shower curtain is clear, so…..

A mixture of soap and water cascaded down his muscle toned physique, his skin, wet and glistening. He ran his fingers through his long, brown hair. He suddenly whipped his head toward the door. 

“Hey.” He said with a grin. “You peeking?” 

“Can you blame me?” I made a poor attempt at flirting back. But, as I giggled, my stomach flipped and I began salivating heavily. Uh oh. 

I burst through the bathroom door and rushed to the toilet, practically collapsing in front of it. 

The water shut off. “Claire.” He dried himself off, wringing out his hair and wiping down his damp body before wrapping the towel around his waist and coming over to kneel down next to me. He tucked my bangs behind my ears as I heaved into the toilet bowl, then gently patted my back. “Need anything?” He asked softly.

“Just… Stay here.” I said between gasps.

He nodded, continuing to rub my back. Not the least bit phased by the fact that my guts were planning to spew out the contents and I was spitting into the toilet. Tears streamed down my cheeks but, the dry heaves soon stopped and nothing came of it. I pulled myself away from the bowl gasping and collapsing in Leon’s arms. He dried my tears and stroked my hair for a bit.

“Fuck.” I sighed after a while.

“You good?” He asked. 

I nodded. He held me a bit longer, his wet hair that was once clinging to his face, now dry and still looking as perfect as ever. Before long, I told him I was going back to bed. He helped me to my feet and went over to the bathroom counter where his clothes lay folded. He slid on his boxer briefs and was going for his pants when I grabbed his wrist.

“Come to bed with me?” I asked. “I don’t want to fuck, I just want to cuddle.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to be in the mood, considering how you feel.” He said softly. 

His hand enveloped mine and he lead me back to my bed. I instantly snuggled up to him as soon as we got under the covers. His arms wrapped around me, his hand stroking my back, his chin resting on my head as we cuddled under the blankets. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing, feeling a sense of comfort. 

“Leon?” I finally spoke up after a while.

“Hmm?” He answered.

“What are we to each other?” I finally asked. “What’s going on between us?”

“Uh….” He paused. “Those are loaded questions...” 

“Do you have any answers?” I needed to know. I needed to know exactly how he felt.

“Well, what do you think?” He spoke with a soft tone. Much different from the seductive or condescending ones I’m used to. 

“I think there is something more.” I said honestly. 

I felt him nod. “Y-Yeah.” He seemed shy, and not like when he would play coy and submissive when I would pin him down and tell him that he needs to be punished. But, genuinely shy. It’s kinda cute. “What do you want me to be to you?”

“That’s also a loaded question.” Either way, I wanted to stop beating around the bush, so with a deep breath, I decided to come right out and say it. “My boyfriend.”

“Oh, but...” He trailed off.

“I know, A couple months ago, I never thought I would say something like that either. And well, maybe you are a hard ass, but you’re kind and respectful. I guess what I’m saying is. I was wrong about you.” I explained.

“I don’t mean to be a hard ass.” He sighs. “Honestly, I just want to make sure all the juniors know their shit. And you do. You’re smart, intelligent, hard working, strong, independent, beautiful, amazing.” He paused. “Stunning really. Your no nonsense, take charge attitude leaves me in awe, and gives people around you a sense of pride. You’re the type of woman people would look up to. I hope you keep that attitude and never change that.” He shrugs. “Thinking about it now, I can see how things had gotten so tense between us and I only have myself to blame. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard.”

“I mean. You’re apologizing. That means a lot to me. I’m sorry too. For my part, I shouldn’t have added to escalating the situation. I should have explained it. And you were just doing your job” I pause. “You honestly think that about me?” 

“Of course, I do.” He too, pauses again. “I wouldn’t mind a relationship, if you want. I never really had a healthy relationship.” 

“I hadn’t either. Well, there was Steve, my high school boyfriend. He died, though. Cancer. And I told you about Neil. It’s like I can’t find true happiness, when I’m just looking for a promise of Heaven.” I rambled off to him. 

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” He reached up and tucked my bangs back again. “You think I’m that promise of Heaven?” 

“It’s worth a shot.” I felt my headache slowly subside at his touch, as I looked up at him with a soft smile. 

He pressed his lips to my forehead, in a tender kiss. “I don’t see a reason not to go for it either.” 

I feel happy. 

No more words were spoken between us. They didn’t need to be. I buried my face against his chest, eventually his breathing became calm, relaxed and light snores came from him. I guess he wouldn’t get much comfortable sleep on that couch. 

Soon, I too, fell asleep to the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat.

I walked into the office, blasting Queen through my earbuds on my phone. Chris was so concerned after my hangover that I had to call him and tell him I was okay, so he wouldn’t go ballistic on me at work. He’s already neck deep in paperwork and didn’t need the stress. Leon told me that Chris sent a text to him, thanking him profusely for getting me home and helping me. 

Everyone was busy, as no one was in the main hall, at the agency. I was mouthing along to ‘Killer Queen’ as I rounded the corner and saw Leon and Ada talking. I paused my music, slid my phone in my pocket, and hid behind the corner, listening in.

“You two seem really close as of late.” Ada folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. “The sex great?”

Leon snorted and grinned. “You have no idea.” 

“Good.” Ada smiled. “You and Claire an item now?”

Oh God… She knows. Drama will ensue. 

He narrowed his eyes.”What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Ada dropped her arms and sighed. “Don’t play dumb, Leon. You two have to be dating right?” 

I can feel myself becoming nervous and beginning to sweat, despite the cold weather and our shitty heating system.

“And what if I said we are?” Leon questioned. 

“Well, that’s the answer I would be hoping for. It’s about time.” Ada chuckled.

My eyes shifted in surprise. She’s….. She’s not jealous?

Ada continued. “You two would be perfect together.” 

“Why, Ada?” He simply asked. 

“Come on, handsome. It wouldn’t work out between us, you and I both know that. You want something more, and she can give that.” Ada smiled, turning and rounding the corner. She gave me a grin. “Wouldn’t you agree, Ms. Redfield?” 

I was stunned, to say the least and can only manage to shake my head up and down in agreement. She nodded back to Leon and then quickly left as he made his way around the corner too. We both faced each other.

“Everything we said the other day…. It did mean something.” I said after a beat.

He nodded, reaching out and sliding his hand into mine. “Yeah, I been thinking. I kinda wish for that promise of Heaven too.”

He gave my hand a squeeze before pulling me into a hug. I tightly held him, a surge of happiness welling up inside me. When I pulled away, I reached up and cupped his cheek, seeing a whole, softer side of Leon as I gazed into his bright blue eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, he returned it instantly, long and deep. I wonder, is this feeling love? Either way, I want to explore it further. 

As our lips parted, he smiled, I smiled back. There was a pause between us as he gestured to my ear buds. 

“What were you listening to?” He asked. 

“Oh.” I pulled out my phone and showed him. 

“Of course.” He chuckled. “Your favorite jacket does say ‘Made in Heaven.’”

“You know.” I began as we started walking to our offices, hand in hand. “I never asked your favorite Queen song.”

“Another One Bites The Dust.” He answered. “Now, you know.”

“Here I would have expected, ‘We Are The Champions.’ As a victory song.” I chuckled along with him as we chatted.

From then on, our relationship only deepened, Ada supported us. Even when the bosses brought it into question as a conflict of interest. She happened to bring up that they never made a big deal when it was her and Leon, when they were at a loss for words, she told them to back off of us. I was pleasantly surprised, even more surprised when Ada and I developed a friendship. She and I had fun finding new ways to playfully tease Leon, especially about his kink of being dominated. 

One day, Leon stopped being my boyfriend. 

It was my birthday and he handed me a little gift box. Inside was a beautiful ruby and red sapphire ring, looped in rose gold. My heart jumped into my throat, but I asked anyway. 

“There’s more to this, isn’t there?”

He shrugged. “I’m not good at this shit. But.” Tears welled up in my eyes when he got down on one knee. I didn’t even let him finish before shouting ‘YES!’ with joy. 

A couple years later, I found myself staring in the mirror in a chapel, clad in an opulent, sequined white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of roses.

“Look at you, sis.” Chris stepped in, clad in a tuxedo. “Mrs. Soon-to-be Claire Kennedy.” He smiled. “I’m so proud. How do you feel?” 

I let out a breath. “I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be. You look great.” Chris beamed. “Our parents would be so proud, if they were here today.” 

I smiled back, “They would be.” The piano music began playing outside.

“It’s time.” Chris offered his hand. “Ready to see your groom?” 

I nodded, and my brother lead me out to walk down the isle. The groomsmen and bridesmaids all smiled as we made our way down. I had the bridesmaids wear red, my favorite color, which Ada loved most. Leon stood waiting, wearing a black tuxedo and a red tie that was tucked in. His jaw visibly dropped at the sight of me. I blushed, under my veil. 

Chris smiled brightly as he helped my up the alter, I stood in front of Leon, he smiled softly at me.

“You look gorgeous.” He whispered. “Absolutely stunning.” I swear, I could see him shed a tear.

“Thank you.” I returned the smile. “So do you.” 

There wasn’t a sad face in the church as the Pastor gave the wedding speech, we both said our ‘I do’s’, donned our rings and made our vows. And with one masterful swoop, Leon pulled back my veil and kissed me deeply. Everyone cheered and clapped. 

With that, I went from Claire Redfield, to Claire Kennedy. Something I never would imagine happening when I first transferred to the detective agency. At the reception, Patience by Guns n Roses was put on the speakers and a spotlight shown down as Chris lead me out onto the dance floor. 

“My little sister.” Chris whispered. “It seemed like just yesterday, you were just a child, pretending a giant rubber duck attacked your battle ship in the bathtub, making a big slash in the water as you made your boat sink. Now, you’re married.”

Leon stepped out of the shadows, holding out his hand. Chris wiped away a single tear as he handed me off to Leon and smiled at his friend. The waltz continued, with my now husband. 

“This is the happiest day of my life.” I whispered.

“Mine too.” Leon touched his forehead to mine. “I think we both fulfilled that promise of Heaven.”

I smiled and nodded. We shared a kiss as the song ended. But, just as the dance finished. As the lights came back on. A drunk, disheveled man stumbled in front of us from the crowd. 

Oh God. Why? 

“Claire?… Claire.” He mumbled, falling on the floor, then stumbling back to his feet. “Where did you go? I was looking all over for you when I found out you transferred…. You never answered my calls or texts.” He blankly took in the scenery. “What’s this?” 

I scrunched up my nose. Neil smelled like a brewery. “My wedding.” 

“No!” Neil grunted. “I object. Who is he?!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Leon. Who stepped away from me with a smirk. 

“So, I’m guessing you’re Neil. Right?” Leon confidently walked up to the pathetic, drunken man. 

“Yeah, who the fuck are you?” Neil slurred. 

“The man you could never be.” Leon answered.

Neil gave him a quizzical look. Leon simply looked back at me, grinned, and faced Neil again. In an instant, he punched Neil, hard across the face. The gasps from the crowd didn’t stop Leon and he didn’t give Neil time to recover as he pinned him to a wall in a choke hold. 

“So, tell me Neil!” Leon shouted. “What makes you think you can take advantage of someone like you tried to do?!” Leon didn’t give Neil the time to answer before punching him in the gut and letting him slide down to the floor. Everyone in the room knew about Neil’s attempt to rape me, so no one was gonna stop the ass whopping he desperately deserved. 

“Please Claire.” Neil gasped crawling forward. Leon smirked and gestured for him to approach me, knowing full well what I’m gonna do. He stumbled to his feet, “I’m sorry you feel like I did that. I didn’t do anything bad. I’m a good-AH!” He scream when I held my dress, lifted my heel and kicked him in the face. He went down quick, and with a look of shock.

“You’re sorry I FEEL LIKE YOU DID THAT?! YOU didn’t do ANYTHING WRONG?!” I shouted, how dare he try and blame me for his actions. “You kept trying even though I said no!” 

“I thought you liked that kinky stuff.” He whined. 

I walked up and dug my heel into his crotch. He writhed in pain. “THAT’S NOT BEING KINKY, NEIL!” 

Leon folded his arms and grinned. Chris walked up and gave Neil a glare before gesturing to Leon. 

“Want us to step in, sis?”

I shook my head and Leon brushed it aside. “Look at her Chris, she’s got this.” 

Chris cracked his knuckles. “You and I both know I wasn’t asking if she needed protection.”

“I know.” Leon nodded. “Let her have this, though.” 

Neil knew he was out matched and too plastered to even fight back. I removed my heel, picked him up by the collar and threw him on the ground. “Now, get lost.” I hissed and glanced back at my brother and husband. “Let the trash crawl out himself.”

“God, I love you.” Leon’s smirk widened. 

“I love you too.” I smiled and winked.

As Neil was slinking away, Ada walked up and stomped on his back. “Yeah, I heard about that. Takes a weak, pathetic man to try and force himself on a woman.” Ada Wong was showing some thinly veiled rage. He tried to turn and speak but she kicked him in the gut. “Stop crawling like a sad and broken man and get going, you piece of shit.” She hissed. Neil got up and stumbled out of the church at Ada’s command. She folded her arms and looked back to us. “I got your back, Claire.” She grinned. “We dealt with worse.” 

“Like Simmons.” Leon muttered. 

“Yeah, you guys told me.” I chuckled.

Ada shook her head. “If there was ever a definition of incel, it’s our former boss.” She sighed and smiled. “Anyway, this is party! Let’s not dampen the mood folks!”

And just like that, Ada brought back the lively vibe. The cake was cut and devoured, Champagne was passed around by the glass. Sherry, Moira, some of the bridesmaids, and Natalia, the flower girl, went out and danced on the dance floor, while Barry, Moira’s dad, clapped and cheered. Everything got back into full swing. And it soon got time for me to do the bouquet toss. I turned and launched it into the air, hearing girls clamor to catch it. As I looked back, I heard little ‘ooohs’ coming from them, and found Jill had caught the bouquet. She blushed and looked at Chris, who’s face turned equally as red. 

“Looks like there is gonna be a Mrs. Redfield in the future.” I teased.

“Claire.” Chris’s face turned redder. Jill giggled. Leon raised an eyebrow at his now brother-in-law. Chris gave a sheepish smile. 

Later that year, Leon and I honeymooned in Hawaii. 

I came in from the balcony in our suite, after finishing sipping on margaritas and sun bathing in a red bikini. I collapsed on the bed and flipped on the tv. Leon came from the bathroom, bare ass naked, from his shower and quickly pounced on me. 

“Hey there.” I giggled.

“So, what am I gonna have to do to tie you down to this bed?” He said in a husky tone, between kisses.

“Hmm.” I rolled us over, straddling him as I undid my bikini top. “Who says I’ll be the one tied down?” I gave him a wink. 

He smirked. “Whatever you wish, Angel.” That’s his nickname for me. 

He says it’s because I’m his slice of Heaven.


End file.
